The Power of a Scent
by heintz571
Summary: Donna has learned about how words, and a look can be so powerful but she is about to learn that scent is powerful in its own right.  This is a continuation of my Power of Series


Title: The Power of a Scent

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor/Donna

Warnings: Adult content

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but Doctor Who belongs to BBC. Which is a bummer for me.

Summary: Donna has learned about how words, and a look can be so powerful but she is about to learn that scent is powerful in its own right. This is a continuation of my Power of Series.

The Doctor waited in the console room of the TARDIS for his lover to join him so they could explore the planet of Wiesenthal. He had never been to this planet before and was anxious to see if the flora on the planet was as amazingly beautiful as Jack boasted. After a making love to Donna last night after another running for their lives situation on the planet of Feodosia he desperately wanted to go somewhere that would be peaceful and romantic.

His burgeoning relationship with Donna was going very well and their transition to lovers didn't mean that their friendship was hindered at all; it was as if being friends first had made things even more special as lovers. But he really wanted to show her some romantic spots in the universe so they could just relish in their love. He also wanted to prove to her that he was not a magnet for trouble as Donna kept implying in many of the conversations they have had.

But even with his positive thoughts of his beautiful Donna, he was starting to get a bit irritated because he really hated waiting, "Donna, come on it will be nighttime soon and the colors of the flora will not be as bright."

Behind him he heard her voice, "Oi spaceman stop sounding like a whining toddler. It took longer to get ready because someone loves to tangle his fingers in my hair and cause all kinds of knots that I have to pry loose. So don't give me any of your lip."

He just turned and smiled lustfully as he pulled her closer to his body and started to run his fingers through her ginger hair, "But, I do so love your hair, you know I have always like a woman with ginger hair."

"So you have told me handsome, but if you are going to continue to obsess over my hair then you will have to be more patient as I try to sorta it out." Rubbing her hands up his chest and over his shoulder she cupped the back of his head and kissed him thoroughly.

Moaning in the back of his throat the Doctor grabbed a handful of her hair and tilted her head back so that her neck was exposed to his wondering lips. Tasting her skin he whispered, "You scent is so intoxicating to me I cannot get enough of it." Latching his lips to her pulse point in her neck he nipped and lick her skin while his hands searched for the hem of Donna's amber colored shirt wanting to feel more of her skin against them.

Donna started to tremble under the Doctor's touches and kisses and knew that if they didn't stop soon they would never make it outside the TARDIS's doors when she felt him touch under her shirt she whispered huskily in his ear, "Come on lover we want to see the flora before night sets in."

"To hell with the flora, I need you in my bed surrounded by your scent," the Timelord responded before kissing her mouth a bit roughly with his need and his want.

Reluctantly, Donna pulled away from her lovers grasp and replied breathlessly, "Yea, I know sexy but unlike you I need a bit of recuperative time in-between our fantastic love making sessions. So come on and show me these beautiful flowers that you have been raving about for some time."

Taking a few deep breaths he pulled away from her and grabbed her hand and led her to the wooden door for a bit of romance. Stepping outside the door they were immediately greeted with some sort of weapons held by what looked like the police force of the planet.

Raising his hands the Doctor just cursed his rotten luck as he heard Donna exclaim, "Oh this is just bloody brilliant can't you find some place that we won't be arrested immediately upon our arrival."

A man with greenish skin and yellow hair who was the leader of the squad spoke, "Silence woman, otherwise or we will also charge you for resisting arrested." Donna glared at him but to her credit, the Doctor noted, held her tongue.

Stepping forward the Timelord demanded, "And what crimes have we committed especially since we haven't really haven't been her long enough to do anything as of yet, not saying we wouldn't but currently we haven't done anything except step out of my spacecraft."

Donna cleared her throat signaling that he should hush, but before the Doctor could get the hint, he was hit in his abdomen by the leader and doubled over in pain.

Donna felt the anger bubble inside her chest because of the treatment of her lover, disregarding the previous warning she had received she started to yell, "Why the hell did you do that you idiot he wasn't doing anything wrong."

Before the Doctor could stop the escalating violence he watched as one of the policemen grabbed Donna's hair yanking her to the ground placing the muzzle of his weapon against her head readying to pull the trigger.

Anger and fear rose in the Doctor's body as he tried desperately to find some way out of their dangerous situation but the scent of fear coming from his lover was so overpowering that he couldn't think straight

Thankfully a voice in the distance came to their rescue, "By the power invested in me by the government of Wiesenthal I demand that you let them go under my care till their trial time is set."

Looking toward the voice Donna saw a woman dressed in elegant robes of blue and white approach the group with green skin and yellow hair tied into some sort of complicated knot approaching them.

The leader of the police force spoke with irritation, "Madame Vera these two have broken two of the highest regarded laws of the land they have relinquished their rights to representation."

She replied with confidence, "You know just as well as I do, Garaunt, that it does not matter what laws they have broken everyone deserves representation. Now please release them and be off doing whatever you are supposed to do instead of harassing off worlders."

Grunting a command to his personnel he relinquished the Doctor and Donna and moved his troops away but not before replying, "Your interference in this will be noted Vera and when you have apprised them of their rights they need to go to their respective areas of containment; is that understood Madame."

Standing more upright and holding his gaze Vera responded, "It is completely understood commander now please leave this area immediately."

As the confrontation was taking place the Doctor rushed to Donna's side and cradled her into his arms as she started to settle down he could smell the scent of fear diminishing from her body. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her thoroughly allowing his own fear dissipate allowing his passion to come to the surface.

Donna felt the Doctor's arms surround her but what assaulted her senses more was the scent of fire that accompanied his hug then as he kissed her the scent changed to sandalwood and patchouli. Not quite sure why her sense of smell was so enhanced she filed it away in her mind to discuss with the Doctor at a later time.

Kneeling on the ground next to the couple Vera spoke quietly, "I am truly sorry for what has happened to you both and by the questioning looks I am receiving you really have no idea what is going on. Why don't you come with me to my home and I will do my best to explain the charges that are being brought against you."

The Doctor looked at her trying to figure out if she could be trusted. Seeing only compassion he nodded and helped Donna to her feet before responding, "Lead the way Madame Vera."

As they started walking Donna whispered to her lover, "So spaceman what have we done this time and how are we going to get out of it."

Looking down at her he was relieved to see the spark in her eyes return and replied, "I have no idea but I am making it up as we go along.'

Shaking her head, "Do you ever have plans pre thought out in that huge Timelord brain of yours?"

Noticing that they had arrived at their destination he replied with a click of his mouth and a wink, "Nope, it is more fun this way."

Donna followed him in and simply stated, "When we get back to the TARDIS you and I are going to make some plans and commit them to memory."

Once settled in the drawing room of Vera's home she asked, "Well as you already know my name what are yours?"

The Timelord stepped forward and answered, "I am the Doctor and this lovely woman is Donna Noble."

"Well Doctor Noble and Mrs. Noble the charges against you are pretty severe but I think they can be dropped because you are not from this planet." Vera stated confidently.

The Doctor grabbed the lower bit of his earlobe and rocked on his feet not bothering to correct Vera's statement that he and Donna were not a couple while asking, "What crimes did we commit if you don't mind me asking?"

Donna listened quietly feeling elated that the Doctor didn't correct the councilwoman's assumption that she and the Doctor were not a couple. She had promised herself that she wouldn't ever deny they were together ever again after the evening when all he had to do was look at her causing her to have one of the most intense orgasms in her life. At that time she knew then that she would always belong to him for the rest of her human life.

Calming her mind she drew her attention back to the conversation taking place but as her focused returned to the Doctor and Vera she was over-powered by the scent of sandalwood and patchouli again. Suddenly the room blurred and her vision focused completely on her lover and how all she wanted to do was grab him and drag him to the nearest dark corner and make passionate love to him.

Vera continued her explanation, "Your space vessel landed on a patch of endangered species of flowers that at one time grew in an isolated area of our world which now is industrialized. The flowers are utilized for a specific vaccination that our people require to survive."

The Doctor responded while pacing the room, "What if I could produce a synthetic version of this vaccination do you think it will be enough to have the charges dropped against us."

Before Vera could respond the Doctor found himself tackled to the ground by Donna and as he fell she straddled his body with her legs and started to undulate against him while kissing him passionately.

Shocked it took him a moment to react to his lover's actions he immediately lifted her from his body and hissed, "Donna, this is not the time and place for this. What has gotten into you?"

Pulling him closer to her to give him another kiss she responded passionately, "I don't care I need you now!" She was trying to pull at his shirt when he finally overpowered her and lifted her into the nearby chair.

"Donna you need to stop this now this is not helping the situation at all." He was using all of his strength to keep her from jumping on him again when Vera came to his side.

"I am so sorry Doctor but she has been infected." The councilwoman spoke worriedly.

"What do you mean infected, infected by what and how did it happen?" the Timelord asked vehemently.

The concilwoman just shook her head and stated, "She has the plague that has affected our people for years and I  
am not sure if she will respond to the vaccine."

Feeling the fear again in his stomach that he felt earlier he turned toward Vera and accused, "And why is there no  
warnings posted about this plague and why weren't we told when we arrived."

Looking at the Timelord she responded, "Because I didn't know that she would be infected."

"Well it looks as if she is susceptible to this diease so what are you going to do about it?" The Doctor asked barely  
keeping the oncoming storm at bay,

"This disease is the reason we needed to cultivate the flowers you crushed. The atmosphere of the planet enhances the feelings of lust and desire. We use the vaccine to stabilize our sexual drives so we can function as a society. I think your wife is one of the humanoid species that can be affected by our planet unusual abilities."

With utter disbelief the asked, "So your atmosphere is just one big aphrodisiac then there are many ways to control the sexual urges besides a vaccine."

"No, you don't understand Doctor the lack of control of our sexual urges is only the first stage of the disease. The second stage is a high fever with violent tendencies. The finally the infected person has a complete nervous system breakdown and death follows soon after."

Looking down at his beloved he saw her eyes clouded with lust and knew that Vera was correct in her assessment and asked, "So what do we do about it?"

Vera responded, "First, you need to leave the room I will have my staff call for a healer who can administer the vaccine. Second you need to start working on the synthetic vaccine so that others don't succumb to the same atmospheric disturbances as your wife has."

"I can't leave her alone she is everything to me." The Doctor stated with a pained expression.

Vera placed her hand on his arm and commented, "Listen, if you truly love her leave the room and allow us to take care of her."

Relinquishing his hold on Donna to Vera he stood up slowly and left the room hoping that once his love got the vaccine she would be back to her old self again.

After a couple of hours of waiting, and a flurry of people entering and exiting the drawing room Vera finally emerged to speak to the worried Timelord.

"Doctor, your wife is fine she has responded to the vaccine as expected and is asking for you."

"Is it safe for me to see her?" he asked timidly.

Smiling at him Vera responded, "Of course it is safe otherwise I wouldn't let you in the room. I need to talk to the judge about your agreement to make the synthetic vaccine; my staff will get you whatever you need."

As she turned to away the Doctor called out to her, "Thank you for everything you have done."

Smiling even more brightly she nodded, "It is the least I can do for the love you both share for each other. It gives me a bit of hope that I might find that same love as well. I will see you soon."

He walked into the room and saw Donna lying prone on the sofa of with her eyes closed. As he approached her side he kneeled next to her and moved her hair away from her face.

In a choked whisper Donna spoke, "Please don't do that."

As she turned away from his touch the Doctor felt his hearts constrict with pain, "Don't no; don't do that, don't pull away from me luv."

Without opening her eyes to afraid that he would see her shame and the tears coursing down her cheeks she spoke, "I nearly ravished you when I had you on the floor. I should have had more control and not allowed my body to react in such a way."

Turning her face toward his he spoke compassionately, "Open your eyes my dear."

Hearing his term of endearment for her, she opened her eyes as he requested. When he had her attention he continued, "Donna, it wasn't your fault, you were infected by something that is floating around in the atmosphere of this planet.

"I know that, Doctor, but that is not what I am ashamed of." Seeing his confusion she tried to explain, "It felt good to be the one in control, it inflamed my passion for you and I found my passion evolve into a raging inferno."

Understanding emerged in his mind and he chuckled lovingly as he looked into her eyes, "So you are telling me that it was a turn on for you to be dominant and that you are ashamed of it."

Feeling a bit hurt by his laugh she turned from him again, "It is not funny Doctor and I don't appreciate you thinking that it is."

Using his hand once again to bring her face to his he kissed her, "Ohh my sweet Donna, your right it is not funny I forget that you are human and from an era that hasn't completely realized your sexual maturity. Especially…"

"Oi, spaceman don't knock my era of humanity." Donna interrupted feeling her confidence override her shame.

"No, No, No Donna I mean especially since you are so understanding and accepting of me. I consider you my equal in every aspect of our relationship." The Doctor tried desperately for her to understand pulling at his hair nervously, "I am not doing this very well am I?"

"No, handsome you are not." She stated plainly

Standing up pulling Donna up as well he embraced her and looked deep within her eyes, "As we stand here intertwined together I know that you and I are strong, united as one, an impenetrable force, we can face anything and anyone."

Stepping away from her releasing her from his grasp and moving her to his side both facing in the same direction he continued, "But I also know when we are not touching we are still strong because you, Donna Noble, can be equally determined as I to make things right. All my other companions were strong and could handle things okay on their own but still needed me to help encourage them."

Turning back to her and placing his arms around her he finished, "But my sweet Donna; you are my friend, my confidant, my lover and my equal in every way and when the time comes during our love making that you need to be in charge I trust you with my body and hearts to keep me safe."

Donna just snuggled into his chest not sure what to say about his confession to her but she understood what he was saying and it deeply touched her heart and soul that he trusted her so completely as she trusted him.

Pulling away from him she tilted his head down to hers and was about to kiss him when the sound of a door smashing reached them in the parlor. Turning toward the sound the Doctor and Donna stood side by side getting ready for the confrontation that they knew was about to commence

Garaunt and his men burst into the room and before either the Doctor or Donna could react he commanded, "Grab her and restrain her."

One of the men pulled Donna from the Doctor's grasp and forcible put her in restraints. While the Time lord yelled, "Hold on I have an agreement with Vera that I would make a vaccine to replace the one you need. So Just let her go!"

Garaunt moved menacingly toward the Doctor and stated, "I know of your agreement, off-worlder and we are to escort you to the Laboratories so you can do just that; but the government needs assurances that you will not run off before the vaccine is complete so your woman is going to be incarcerated till it is completed."

Walking over to Donna the commander looked at her with unhidden passion then slowly he leaned down and sniffed her hair, loving the scent that surrounded him before continuing, "Oh and don't worry, I promise you that she will be well taken care of." Donna matched his stare hiding her fear deep within her while her skin crawled with revulsion.

"I swear to you Garaunt if anything happens to my wife you will be extremely sorry." The Doctor allowed the untamed storm to emerge in his eyes willing the commander to see the seriousness of his statement.

Un-effected by the Timelord's words Garaunt reached up and started to caress Donna's long red hair lifting it and allowing the silken strands to flow through his finger tips.

The Doctor felt a rage that he had not experienced in a long while bubble to the surface of his emotions. Pulling away from the men holding him at bay he inserted himself between the fowl man and his lover glaring at the commander. But before he could utter a single warning he was hit upon the neck immediately and collapsed to the floor in pain.

The last thing he saw before succumbing to the darkness was Donna being dragged forcefully from the room by the commander her yells and curses echoing in the drawing room.

Donna turned back one last time before being shoved out the door to see if the Doctor was alright but fear emerged within her as she saw him unmoving on the floor.

She turned toward the commander and spoke venomously, "I swear to you if you have hurt him in any way he will be the least of your worries. I will hunt you down and you will finally understand a woman's scorn."

"Silence, I will not be spoken to in such a way." Her capture responded angrily.

"Oh, you think so Mr. High and Mighty I will speak to you any way I like." She countered with confidence.

Grabbing a piece of cloth from his coat he shoved it into her mouth then pushed her into the back of an awaiting vehicle slamming the door shut. Sighing in relief he turned as the rest of his men emerged from the house with a revived Timelord , as he met the gaze of the off-worlder he saw a power within his eyes that had his soul quivering in fear.

Pushing the fear away he commanded, "Take him to the Lab and put a permanent guard on him."

The men placed him in another vehicle and started to drive away when Garaunt noticed the Timelord turn in his seat and glare at him with barely restrained power the fear the commander thought he pushed aside re-emerged with a vengeance.

Shaking off the fear he entered the first vehicle and ordered the driver to head to the woman's incarceration building. As they started to move he decided that no matter what threating remarks the Doctor directed his way. He would take his women as soon as the opportunity presented and make her submit to him and his advances, soon she will be his. He settled in for the long drive with a vision of the lovely red head at the forefront of his mind.

Donna sat in the back of the boxed like vehicle glad that the men had bound her hands in front of her instead of behind her. She reached inside the sleeve of her shirt and retrieved the Doctor's sonic screwdriver she commandeered from his jacket pocket as he got in-between her and the commander; smiling she kissed the cylindrical device and went to work.

Using the sonic she flashed the blue light at her restraints, releasing them from her wrists. She was glad that she insisted that her lover start teaching her some of the more important settings of the device just in case of this type of situation.

Once her hands were released she started to count to sixty over and over again so she could try to figure out how far she would have to traveled to get back to Vera's house; as soon as the chance to escape presented itself to her.

Once she reached sixty for a fifteenth time she felt the car stop taking advantage of situation she moved to the back doors and flashed the screwdriver at them; then whispering her delight as she heard them click open. Silently she snuck out the back doors as she closed them car started to move further down the road. She continued to kneel down keeping out of sight of the mirrors that adored the car and waited for a full minute before running toward the trees that lined each side of the road.

Wondering what caused the vehicle to stop she scanned the area and saw an animal that looked very similarly to a moose on earth disappear into the woods. Thanking whatever gods that where on this planet she followed the road back to Vera's house hoping that someone there could tell her where the Doctor was being kept.

The Doctor was shoved into a lab and the first thing he noticed was Vera sitting sheepishly in one of the chairs.

Striding up to her he spoke with barely restrained anger, "I thought we had a deal Madam Vera I told you that I would make a vaccine for your people. But instead you send the military squad to your house to take Donna, I trusted you and now you expect…!"

Standing up Vera interrupted the Doctor's tirade, "I swear to you this was not something I had planned, when I arrived at the Judge's chambers Garaunt was already there and he convinced him that you were dangerous and needed to be arrested. I did the best I could to convince him otherwise but he agreed with the commander that the government need leeway to get you to make the vaccine for them."

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Vera continued, "I promise you Doctor that Donna will be safe while you are here.

Trusting that what Vera had said was true he still felt very frustrated that he had been manipulated in such a way by the Wiesenthal government. He turned from the councilwoman and stated cryptically hoping that she would do what he asked, because he didn't want the goon, guarding him to become suspicious, "Yes, I know she will be safe but I cannot work with you here just go home."

Vera looked at him in confusion wondering why he wanted her to go home and was about to object when she saw the pleading in his eyes and knew that there was something he was not saying and he needed her help nodding her head to the Timelord she tried to convey that she understood.

As she turned to leave she commented with false anger, "I did everything I could Doctor so don't blame me of your situation."

He replied keeping up the charade, "If you did everything you could I would not be here without Donna so don't tell me not to blame you."

Vera turned and left the room under the watchful eye of the guard, once outside the building she ran as fast as she could back to her house hoping that she was not too late to help him and Donna.

Donna arrived at Vera's home in about 30 min and entered into the house through the back door hoping that maybe the staff had seen what direction that the goon squad had brought the Doctor as she closed the door a voiced called out in surprise.

"By the gods, Donna, how did you escape?" Vera exclaimed

Feeling a bit of anger toward the young woman she responded, "Like I am going to tell you Madam. All I want to know is where the hell is the Doctor!"

"He was the one who sent me here, I guess to wait for you."

"What do you mean he sent you here?"

Vera explained the conversation that took place in the Laboratory and ended, "I really didn't know that I was supposed to meet you. He just seemed to know something."

"Yea he does that a lot and is brilliant at it," Donna stated with conviction, and love.

Vera just smiled at the statement while inquiring, "So, what are we to do now?"

"We go to the Lab and find out how the Doctor is doing and make it up as we go along."

"That doesn't seem to be a very good plan." Vera stated plainly.

"You are so right, Vera it isn't a good plan but it always seems to work for us one way or another." Donna commented not sure how things usually do work out.

With that being said the two women left the home through the back door and made their way to the Laboratories to meet up with the Doctor.

Garaunt and the driver finally arrived at their destination going to the back of the vehicle to remove the prisoner he roared in anger when he noticed the Donna was nowhere to be found.

Calling out to the guards he commanded, "Grab your weapons men we have an escapee within the city."

One of the men stepped forward and stated, "Sir we don't have the manpower to do as you ask."

Grabbing the man by his collar the commander spoke angrily, "You will do as I ordered otherwise I will bring you up on charges of insubordination. Now get your men ready to leave immediately."

"Yes sir," the man responded.

The Doctor was wishing for the thousandth time that he had his sonic screwdriver to help analyze the air samples he had found in the Laboratory. The process was painfully slow with the equipment he had available to him.

Rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration he spoke aloud, "I swear Donna, I am going to create your own sonic screwdriver so I can keep mine."

"I will hold you to that handsome." Donna responded to his statement.

Jumping from his chair he quickly moved toward his lover and embraced her in a bone crushing hug then pulled back and kissed her vehemently feeling such relief that she was here with him. Then suddenly his brain kicked into gear, "Where is the guard and how did you get pass him?"

Vera spoke up before Donna could reply, "Let's just say that my shoes are heavier then they look. He is locked away in one of the storage rooms."

Smiling broadly he stated, "You ladies are brilliant!"

"And don't you forget it spaceman." Donna stated as she removed the sonic screwdriver from her sleeve, "I think you need this."

Grabbing the device from her hand he bent to kiss her again before going back to work analyzing the air samples.

Donna just shook her head and turned toward Vera, "Now I think you and I need to get things ready because I am sure "commander grabby hands" is going to make an appearance pretty soon and he is going to be very angry when he arrives."

Vera led Donna to a computer terminal, "We can establish the security system here but I am not sure how to access it."

Sitting at the terminal Donna just wiggled her hands, 'Don't worry about a thing Vera and just let me the super temp do her work."

The Doctor just smiled at his loves statement and knew that she would buy him a bit more time showing him once again that she is his equal in every way.

Within a few moments Donna had the security system up and running and had placed some encryption codes within the system when she heard the Doctor curse in Gallifryian.

Walking to him she knelt at his side and asked, "What is wrong luv and how can I help?"

"I have isolated the air samples and have found the elements that cause the increase arousal, the violence and the fever but I can't seem to find the reason why the dieses would progress into nervous system breakdown and if I can't do that I can't produce a viable vaccine."

Turning his chair toward his lover he pleaded with her while grabbing her shoulders in his slender hands, "I need you to tell me exactly what happened before you felt the sudden need to have sex with me earlier."

Before Donna could respond the alarm system tripped, signaling that one of the encryption codes had been broken.

Vera rushed to the computer screen and spoke worriedly, "Garaunt has arrived with about thirty armed men and one of them is Tomatan."

"Who is Tomatan?" Donna asked the young woman.

Speaking with admiration she replied, "He is one of the leading system administrators of the city."

Feeling the crunch of time the Doctor turned to Donna, "I need you to tell me what happened in the drawing room."

Donna thought back and began to explain, "At first I was focusing on the conversation but then everything went out of focus and all I could think about was grabbing you and pulling you to the nearest corner and pushing you against the wall to have my way with you."

"You wanted me against a wall now that is interesting…No no never mind there must be something else, think Donna think."

"The only other thing that happened was that I was surrounded by a scent of sandalwood and patchouli right before the room went blurry."

Another alarm went off and Vera stated, "They have gotten through another one of you security locks."

Ignoring the councilwomen's statement the Doctor stood up and paced the room pulling at his hair.

Donna just sat back and counted, "Three, two, one, zero. Eureka."

The Doctor stopped as if taking his cue from her and started to talk a million miles a minute, "Oh that is just brilliant, why didn't I think of that earlier, the olfactory nerves of the nose are first stimulated by a person's pheromones which give off a distinct scent that is specific to that person which causes the person attracted to him or her to become desirable, which then causes the pleasure senses in the mind to race causing violence which then in turns overloads the nervous system causing the body to shut down. Oh yea I am brilliant!"

Donna interrupted his babbling and asked quickly, "Can you create the vaccine or not Doctor?"

Turning to his lover he drawled, "OH Yes, it is simple, all I have to do is block the specific nerves…"

Donna pulled him to her and quickly kissed him successfully stopping his explanation, "That is wonderful lover but I think you better get busy because we are going to have company in about five minutes."

The Doctor rushed around to retrieve the ingredients mixing them quickly and just as he was finishing drawing the vaccine into a syringe the final alarm went off. Putting himself in front of Donna and Vera he waited for Garaunt and his men.

Within moments the door to the lab was kicked open and squad entered with weapons drawn.

The Doctor stepped forward and yelled, "Hold your fire I have the vaccine here and it is ready to be used."

Garaunt stepped in front of his men and stated with lust clouded eyes, "Step away Doctor I require your women immediately so she can be incarcerated."

Looking at the commander dangerously the Doctor stated, "She will not be going anywhere she is mine and I will not be separated from her. Besides it will not be necessary to incarcerate Donna, because I have the vaccine right here." He lifted up the syringe to show that it was completed.

Unfazed, Garaunt stated, "It doesn't matter Doctor, there is no one available to test your vaccine on at this time until there is someone to test it on your women needs to come with me."

"Ahh, but you see that is where you are wrong there is someone in this room that needs this vaccine right now before it is too late." The Timelord responded knowingly, walking up to the commander he asked, "Tell me Garaunt what scent do you smell when you are close to Donna?"

Looking confused the commander answered, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh yes you do, now tell me what scent surrounds you when she is near you."

Closing his eyes Garaunt sniffed the air, "I smell something that is like flowers drenched with morning dew almost as if the ground and the sky are mixing together."

Nodding his head the Doctor replied, "Yes, that is her scent. You have been infected by the dieses."

Shaking his head Garaunt replied, "That is impossible I received the vaccine when the flowers were transplanted within the city limits."

The Doctor shook his head as if finally understanding what was happening to the commander, "When the flowers were brought from their original habitat they lost their potency I suspect that those vaccinated with the transplanted flowers will be infected very soon you just happen to be one of the first ones to show symptoms."

Dropping his weapon Garaunt spoke with shame, "Well then I think you better test that vaccine on me so that we can know if it is effective."

Walking up to the commander the Doctor injected him then stated, "It should take effect immediately."

After a brief moment Garaunts eyes seemed to come into focus, signaling for Donna, the Doctor led his lover to the commanders side and asked, "Now what do you smell?"

Looking at the red haired women he responded, "I smell nothing the scent of her is gone."

Smiling the Doctor clasped his hand on his shoulder then turned to Vera, "You and Tomatan need to draw up a list of all the people that have been vaccinated with the transplanted flowers and bring them to the laboratory immediately."

As they left Garaunt walked toward his men and addressed them, "There are going to be numerous people coming here set up a way to assess the ones that are infected further along than others."

"Yes sir." The men responded as Garaunt turned toward Donna, "I am truly sorry that I caused so much trouble for you."

Nodding Donna just replied, "I am glad you are better now."  
_

It took the Doctor and Donna about five hours to re-vaccinate the population of Wiesenthal. Once that was done it took another 2 hours to make sure all the data was entered into the computer so that the scientist could replicate the vaccine as often as they needed.

Finally satisfied that all was well once again on the planet the Doctor grabbed Donna's hand as they walked back toward the TARDIS for a well deserved rest. As the doors closed on the old time ship the Doctor started the dematerialization sequence

Donna asked, "So is my scent really like that?"

Crossing his ankles and leaning against the console, I am sorry what."

He watched as Donna sashayed toward him then wrapped her arms around his neck and asked again, "When the commander said I smelled like a flowers drenched with morning dew almost like ground and the sky mixing together." Moving against him seductively the Doctor moaned with her movements, "Does my scent really smell like that?"

Grabbing her waist and pushing her lower half closer to his arousal he bent her back and sniffed her neck starting at her shoulder and ending near her ear and whispered, "Oh yes that is exactly what your scent is."

Shivering with excitement as his breath caresses her ear she started to plant her own kisses on his neck as she inquired further, "So the smell I sensed earlier is that your scent?"

Moving the side of her shirt so it laid half way off her shoulder he started planting kisses and moving slowly toward he neck. When he found himself confronted with her pulse point He nipped it lightly causing a deep moan to emerge from Donna's lips.

Feeling himself become harder with her moan he responded hoarsely, "Yep that is my scent, or more like the pheromones creating that scent

Bringing her hands to stroke his back as she licked his earlobe she asked, "So why could I not smell you before but on the planet I could."

Finding the edge of her shirt the Doctor moved his hands under it moving in sensual circles along her spine while finding her lips and while pausing in-between kisses he asked, "Can we talk about this later my luv I need you in my bed now."

Feeling the need for him to be inside her building, she persisted before her body stopped listening to her mind, "I really like to know handsome."

"Why is this so important to you Donna?" he asked looking into her eyes wanting to understand.

"When we make love Doctor I want to be surrounded by everything that makes you, well you. I want to feel you, see you, hear you and I want to smell you."

Smiling he kissed her lovely lips and responded, "And you want to know if there is a way that you could smell my scent when we make love."

"I know it sounds silly but when I sensed your scent earlier it was as if my arousal was ten fold."

"It is not silly at all my love." The Doctor responded as he caressed her hair, "And yes there is way you can smell my scent, come to the bedroom.

He led her to their bed and slowly undressed her caressing each part of her exposed flesh with light touches that caused Donna to arch toward her lover wanting to feel more of his hands against her burning body.

Pulling away from her he rose from the bed and removed his own clothing watching as Donna caressed him with her eyes as his golden skin came into view.

Lying next to her he positioned them so they were face to face placing his fingertips on her temples he asked, "Are you ready?" With a nod of her head he whispered, "Close your eyes."

Donna did as she asked and felt her lover's mind touch gently against hers. We he removed his fingers he whispered, "Now take a deep breath."

Taking the breath he requested of her she was suddenly engulfed in the scent of Patchouli and Sandalwood agian, opening her eyes the Doctor noted that his lover's eyes were lust filled.

Before he could react she had pushed him onto his back and moving her lower body against his erection she leaned down she sniffed him deeply, "You smell fantastic to me."

Then pushing her lips against his she kissed him with unbridled passion. Feeling him opening his mouth to her she deepened the kiss and explored the taste of him with her tongue as her sense of smell explored the intensity of his scent.

She felt the Doctor's hands move down her side resting on her hips and with a gentle urging he guided his length barely touching the warmth that radiated from her core.

Feeling the wetness of his lover drip onto his hardness he wanted desperately to plunge into her warmth but he waited allowing her to be in control of their love making...this time.

Donna feeling the euphoia of the scent that surrounded her she felt the urgant need have him inside deep inside her so desperately. In one movement quick movement she sheathed him inside of her groaned as he filled her so completely. As their movements began slowly they kissed the other's face and whispered sweet words of love to each other relishing in their coupling.

Soon the rhythm between them moved from slow pace to fast one, they both moved in unison bringing the other to the peak of orgasmic pleasure. With one final thrust the Doctor grunted as his body gave into his release and with one final deep breath Donna soon soared after her lover.

Lying in the afterglow of their love making Donna felt the beginnings of a blissful sleep surrounding her body, but before she succumbed to her need for rest she lifted her head and sniffed her lover's neck deeply, "I really love the way you smell handsome."

Laughing quietly the Doctor pulled her close to him and replied as she drifted into dreamland, "And I love the way you smell as well; just like flowers covered with morning dew with me being the scent of the ground and you being the scent of the sky mixing beautifully together."


End file.
